


Camping With the Avatar

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, camping trip, cuddling by the fire, sweet couple, very soft girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Korra and Asami have been planning this camping trip for a long time. They are finally able to enjoy some alone time with each other. Just two bisexuals in love with each other.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Camping With the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I created this fic for a secret santa exchange. I hope you like it! 💛

After hours and hours of driving, Korra and Asami finally reached their campsite. They had been planning this trip for weeks, well Asami had been planning, Korra just liked spending time with her love. Asami parked the car and started to tell Korra what needed to be set up first and who would do what, but she was too slow. Korra had already gotten out of the car and was exploring the world around them. 

"Korra!" Asami shouted into the forest, hoping to draw Korra back to her so they could set up. "We need to set camp up first, then you can go exploring" Asami explained to a pouting Korra. 

Korra knew Asami was right, so she opened the trunk and started pulling out the tent and setting it up. Korra was more than fine with sleeping under the stars, but Asami insisted on having a tent. Korra didn't realize just how much stuff Asami had packed. Tents, gazebos, a whole kitchen set! Asami always came prepared for anything, it was one of the many things Korra loved about her. 

After pulling everything out of the car, Korra started to set up the tent. She was now starting to appreciate the fact that Asami insisted on the pop-up tent, as opposed to poles. It took the both of them all of five minutes to get the tent up and staked. Korra soon realized that the faster they set up, the more time they had for fun. 

After about an hour, the two girlfriends had everything set up and staked down. All the food was put away and their sleeping bags were set up. Korra started setting up the fire.

"How is it the Avatar, master of all four elements, can't start a fire?" Asami teased her girlfriend.  
"Well you see, the Avatar, master of all four elements, forgot she could shoot fire out of her hands. Which in turn meant, she was trying to use two sticks to start said fire." Korra explained in a very matter-of-fact tone. Asami giggled at the fact her girlfriend forgot she could start fire, and then bent down and placed a kiss on Korra's cheek. Asami could feel Korra blush, and the heat rising off her skin. 

Seconds later the sticks Korra was holding suddenly burst into flames. Korra quickly put them into the fire pit and watched as the rest of the wood soon caught fire.

"I guess I just needed a little help from my girlfriend" Korra said as she pulled Asami into a hug, kissing the top of her head.   
"I guess so" Asami responded, nuzzling her head into Korra's chest.

They sat down next to each other and watched the fire burn as the sky fell dark and the stars burned bright. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other, enjoying the moment. It was so rare that it could just be the two of them. There were always bad guys to defeat or Mako and Bolin needing help with something. Korra wanted this moment to last forever. Everything was absolutely perfect. 

After almost falling asleep herself, Korra noticed Asami was drooling onto her shoulder. Korra smothered the dying fire and then scooped up Asami and carried her into their tent. She laid her down under the blankets and then slid in next to her. Asami turned towards Korra and laid her head on Korra's chest, all while still peacefully asleep. Korra felt her girlfriend's snoring and couldn't help but smile. It felt like a kitty purring. Korra wrapped her arm around her purring girlfriend and started to drift away into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
